Princesses Dont Perspire
by Jenn222
Summary: "Why would you build a bridge that no one is allowed to pass over? It seems a bit contradictory to me." The princes and troll all gaped at me stumped. Doesn't anyone use common sense anymore.- Rosalynn is stuck trying to find her way home with 3 unhelpful princes. They encounter trolls, dragons, wizards... the list goes on. R&R please.
1. The Enchanted Forest

**Princesses Don't Perspire - Ch. 1, The Enchanted Forest**

**Hey here's my new story. Hope you enjoy. Please review. (This is over 1,600 words!)**

**Enjoy - Jenn**

* * *

"Princesses do not perspire, Rosalynn." My mother, the queen chides me.

The sun beats down on top of my sweaty head as I stand in a sweltering, heavy, long dress. I don't understand how it's my fault that the shine of sweat glistens on my brow but I know better than to argue with the queen.

There is always something a princess shouldn't do that I did or had done. The queen tells me that "Princesses don't prance Rosalynn." Princesses don't point and giggle, paint, pull on things, or pet muddy dogs, and princesses certainly do not pounce in puddles.  
The list could go on forever. The queen is very proper and she always wants everything her way. According to the queen, 'her way' would mean that everything was perfect.

"Darling, surely she cannot control if she's perspiring. Why don't we let her return inside and change? Rosie's been standing out here long enough." I shoot my dad a grateful glance as the queen glares at me.

"Fine. Please go freshen up Rosalynn, we will see you at the feast." I nod at the queen and steadily walk off to my room.  
My parents, King Raymond and Queen Elizabeth rule over our good sized kingdom by the sea, Brockshore. Brockshore is beautiful and always smelled of the salty sea breeze that I loved so much. In the summer it could get quite hot, like today, but the queen still insists on wearing 'proper dresses' which were made for the cooler fall and spring air of Brockshore.

Today the queen was even more strict about my attire because of the visitors who were arriving today. My parents were expected to stand and greet our visitors and the queen had wanted me to join them. The reason all the visitors are coming is because of the large ball that would be held in two weeks in our ballroom. Princes were coming from all over because at the ball I am supposed to find a husband. Many Princes are arriving early so they and their families can suck up to me and my parents.

My father had practically forced the queen to agree to letting me marry whomever I wanted to and not someone she chose for me. "Let her marry for love." My father had told the queen. She had agreed but was becoming tired of waiting for me to chose someone so she had arranged the whole ball saying that I was searching for a husband. I'm not though. All I want to do is live my life and if I fall in love, then I fall in love.

I sigh when my ladies in waiting enter my room and help run my bath. Afterwards they force me into a large, poofy, pink dress that the queen had picked out for me. The dress is pretty, yes but it seems way overdone. It has a cinched waist with a long multi layered skirt and long flowy sleeves. The top has a rose pattern on it like many of my dresses. My ladies in waiting begin to pull my hair into a flawless bun with a few golden strands of hair left purposely hanging out around my face.

After they finish prettying me up I'm ushered down to the dining hall. I glide swiftly into the room and take the seat at my normal spot at the table; on the left side of my father and the queen, who sit at the head of the table. The seat to my right remains empty as I perch on my chair but the one across from me is taken by Prince Andrew of Sinan.

I know that everyone has a seating chart and that my mother had arranged it, I also know that she would try and put the Princes she most approves of nearest me. Prince Andrew has to be pretty impressive and important to be seated this close to me. As Andrew talks I realize why mother sat him across from me.

"And so of course I was victorious and..." Prince Andrew drones on and on about how amazing and rich he is, his brown eyes alight with the stories he weaves. Prince Andrew is from the Kingdom of Sinan which is the richest kingdom out of them all and he loves to remind me of it. If I married him riches would flood into Brockshore and I would probably end up never getting to speak for the rest of my life. He talks about his kingdom, the intricate trade system he'd come up with, and all of his accomplishments. I nod along politely and hum in response.

I almost hug the Prince who takes the seat beside me and interrupts Prince Andrew.

"Sorry I'm late, we only just arrived a bit ago." I glance up at the Prince. He is tall with dark brown wavy hair and deep blue eyes. "Prince Nathaniel Of Minwire." He introduces himself imperiously.

I smile kindly towards him. "Nice to meet you. I'm Rosalynn."

"I know." He responds as he takes a seat, I frown slightly at his rudeness but quickly wipe the unhappiness from my face and reveal my practised civil smile.

"Prince Nathaniel, I'm so glad you could make it! I do hope everything's going well with you?" The queen seems excited and smug. I discover why a few moments later as she and Nathaniel's parents discuss all of his accomplishments.

I add up all the things that cause the queen to like Nathaniel the most. Point one: Prince Nathaniel is fairly rich, more rich than us, less rich than Prince Andrew. The queen is always telling me "A healthy sum of money means a healthy sum of happiness." To which I always respond.

"Money cannot buy happiness."

Point two: Nathaniel is good looking. "A pretty princess should have herself a handsome prince." The queen liked to express, honestly I could care less how a person appeared. Looks are only skin deep.

Point three: Prince Nathaniel is good at nearly everything he does. Whether it is saving damsels in distress, killing dragons or ogres, or hunting. He easily masters anything he is taught. I remember a conversation I had once with the queen. "Talent and brilliance is important especially if it comes naturally."

However along with all the good things that I discover about Prince Nathaniel, I also discover that he is a rather unpleasant person. He looks down on everyone as if he's superior, he sighs dramatically and rolls his eyes in the middle of conversations and he interrupts whenever he feels like it. I begin wishing that I was seated next to Prince Andrew and being forced to talk with him part way through dinner.

Finally dinner ends and I practically jump out of my seat. The queen narrows her eyes at my eagerness to leave dinner but I ignore her as I walk, a bit too quickly, but still regally out of the dining hall. I am not looking forward to the following days when I will be forced to spend time doing pointless activities with all of the visiting princes as to 'become better acquainted with them.'  
I leap into my bed not bothering to take my dress off or my hair out. I fall asleep immediately.

The next few days are spent with all of the many princes and pretending to be interested in every word they say. Although a few of the conversations I have are interesting especially when they actually allow me to participate in more than nodding and agreeing with them.

Today I am to follow the Princes as they hunt for our dinner tonight. Each Prince will try to shoot birds out of the sky as the pages scare them from their trees. I find the 'sport' perfectly awful. Killing the poor birds for entertainment and we always have more birds than needed for eating.

I am expected to spread my time as equally as I could to each prince. I walk from prince to prince, chatting and complementing their skills in archery. However when I reach Prince Andrew he compliments himself enough for the both of us.

Prince Andrew stands closer into the edge of the forest we are in, the Enchanted Forest as it is called. He stands further from the rest of the group and only two other princes are close to us. I am slightly worried about being in the Enchanted Forest because as the name suggests the forest is enchanted. Weird things live and can happen in the Enchanted Forest. I pray that nothing will happen while we are here.

I make small chat with Prince Andrew and then say goodbye and begin to walk over to Prince Gregory who is the closest, beside Nathaniel, to me and Andrew. I purposely choose to visit Gregory next and not the unpleasant Prince Nathaniel. As I step towards Gregory the ground begins to shake. I fall down and let out a small gasp while the ground trembles harder. I feel confused and the sense of foreboding from before returns to me. The trees spin around me and begin to reshape.

The ground stops shaking and I glance around me, the scene has changed completely. I have no clue where I am at all. I hate the stupid, moving, changing Enchanted Forest.

* * *

**What do you think? It's a slightly different writing style then I'm used to. I did it in present tense and I usually do past so if you see any mistakes or prefer how I wrote in the Ash series let me know! Second chapter will be up later this weekend. (I have a four day weekend this week, anyone else?)**

**PeaceLoveDunks**

**Jenn**


	2. Prince Nathaniel

**Princesses Don't Perspire - Ch. 2, Nathaniel POV**

**RandomAngel123: I like the name Rosalynn too! I think I may have a cliffhanger problem... Thanks for the review.**

**SittingByTheSeaside: Thank you :)**

**savethemadscientist: Thank you for the review! Glad you didn't dee any mistakes :)**

**Pokemonchen: How did you know? ;) We'll see about the marrying thing...**

**Ilikemutemath: Thank you! I think you are awesome for reviewing. I'm glad you noticed that, I did it on purpose. She doesn't like her mom so she calls her 'the queen'. You'll have to wait and find out, I think your questions will be answered this chapter.**

**Thank you Express- Yourself101, savethemadscientist, Pokemonchen, Be Rose, Barbiegirl 22, Athena Goddess of the Wise, RandomAngel123, Angel of Love and Fluffy Stuff, and ilikemutemath for favoriting/alerting to this story! :D**

**Enjoy - Jenn**

* * *

Prince Nathaniel POV:

I glance around me completely confused. One second I am standing ready to shoot a bird from the sky and the next thing I know the ground is quivering and the trees are spinning around me. I notice three other people in the clearing with me, they are all groaning and standing up slowly.

One of the people is Princess Rosalynn, I sigh. Being around princes is bad enough but princesses are even worse. All princesses are the same; pretty, dense, and petty and they always want to marry me because I'm rich and handsome.

Princess Rosalynn is pretty, she has blue eyes and long, blonde, curly hair. I assume she is just like all princesses and has no common sense. I hate princesses especially the blonde and blue eyed ones because they think they are so much more important. They all act exactly the same; dumb, sweet and innocent, when they are anything but.

"What happened?" I hear a panicked voice come from my left and glance over to the owner. It's one of the princes, I couldn't remember his name; Greyson? Marcus? Reggie?

"No need to panic Prince Gregory. It seems the forest has moved on us, it does that sometimes." A calm and resolute feminine voice speaks. It seems Princess Rosalynn is trying to comfort him. Probably one of those "I'm a sweet little princess" tricks. I roll my eyes.

"Great, so how do we get back?" I get straight to the point, not beating around the bush.

"We walk." She suggests with a shrug and then begins sashaying forward.

"That's it? That's the brilliant plan to get us back? We just trudge on without knowing where we will end up?" I ask incredulously. Didn't she have anything more absolute?

"Yes." She replies simply. "As I said the forest moves. The only way we can get to the right place is if we can find someone with a magical map that changes with the forest or get some directions." Rosalynn informs us, politely. I'm surprised at her patience towards me. Most people would have snapped at me by now but she continues to speak calmly.

"I'll lead the way!" Prince Andrew claims proudly and starts off in the same direction Rosalynn had been walking to a few moments before. I glance towards her to see her reaction and see she has a smile on her face. I can't tell if it's forced or real.

"Brilliant idea Prince Andrew, this way seems like the perfect way to go." My eyes widen as she says this. What is she doing? It had been her idea to go that way in the first place.

"Thank you." Prince Andrew's chest puffs out proudly and he trodds forward. Prince Gregory scampers after and Rosalynn begins to glide after them. Before she takes her first step though I notice her roll her eyes in exasperation. This causes me to smirk.

I follow the others and we walk on and on. It seems we are passing the same trees repeatedly and the same rocks and the same piles of moss and dirt.

I let out a huge breath of annoyance. Rosalynn glances back at me and shakes her head.

I feel more hopeful as our surroundings begin to change. The ground becomes less grassy and filled mostly with dirt and the trees commence thinning. Soon we can hear the rush of water as well and we end up arriving at a bridge.

Well at least there is a change in something.

"Should we go across the bridge?" Rosalynn seems to suggest it more than inquire about it. Prince Andrew and Prince Gregory nod eagerly and both attempt to help Rosalynn step onto the bridge but she ignores both proffered hands and steps on by herself. She puts on a show of looking around at our surroundings so she has the excuse for avoiding both hands. I step on the bridge after her and take a place next to her.

The other two princes look disappointed that they can't walk next to the beauty, I smirk at them happily and step a bit closer to her in hopes that I'd upset them more. It seems to work as I see Prince Andrew's nostrils flare and Prince Gregory's shoulders droop. I grin to myself in congratulations however the party I was throwing myself is quickly cut off by a loud booming voice.

"Halt! Who goes there?" My shoulder bumps into Rosalynn's when both of us stop suddenly. We both slowly raise our heads to stare at a humongous, green and grey, ugly thing. I crinkle my nose at the stench that is drifting off of the repulsive thing in front of us.  
Fantastic a troll. Just what I need to establish an even worse day.

* * *

**Short chapter, kind of a filler and I'm not sure if I'm going to do more of Nathaniel's POV. WHat do you think of it? SHould I do more with him or all the rest in Rosalynn's? I think I just wanted you to understand Nathaniel more, like you see why he's rude to Rosalynn. Please Review!**

**By the way if you've read Rose With Thorns; I went through and edited it so it's much better now. I fixed alot of mistakes and added some things to make it better. You should go reread that and tell me if its better... *hint hint***

**PeaceLovePosicles**

**Jenn**


	3. Common Sense

**Princesses Don't Perspire - Ch. 3, _Common Sense_**

**RandomAngel123: I'll see about doing the other princes views, I was kinda going for just showing you why Nathaniel's such a jerk. I edited the WHOLE story. Thanks for reading again, means a lot to me :) Lots of love back to you.**

**Be Rose: Haha! No one is normal in this story really. Thanks for reviewing.**

**savethemadscientist: glad. :)**

**Pokemonchen: Thank you for re-reading A Rose With Thorns and giving me feed back :) You'll have to see what happens. Gregory is lame.**

**Ilikemutemath: You saw exactly what I was going for with Nathaniel! You totally understand me... Thank you, I sometimes shift back into past tense too but I go through and edit it and I usually catch myself part way through.**

**Kerensparkle: "..." what's that mean? Ahhh! I'm so worried and confused by what those dots could mean, explain!**

**Anna: I think I might do a bit more of Nathaniel, glad you liked him!**

**Thank you GingerBrown and Megan p123 for favoriting/alerting to this story! :D**

**Enjoy - Jenn**

* * *

**Rosalynn POV:**  
When we begin to walk onto the bridge Prince Gregory and Prince Andrew both tried to offer me help. I want to scoff at the ridiculousness, who needs help stepping onto a bridge. Instead I avoid their eyes and hands and pretend to glance around and capture the scenery. As we are walking down the bridge we are suddenly stopped by a loud yell and an immense olive blockade appearing.

The huge green, smelly, ugly thing growls at us loudly. "You can't cross my bridge." I stare at it with a frown and realize it is a troll. I sigh, this probably isn't going to end well but ever the optimist I smile and hope that I'll convince the troll to let us pass.

"Hello. Nice to meet you." I curtsy at the troll as it just stares at me dumbly and I continue. "I'm Rosalynn and these are my frie-" The troll cuts me off with a roar.

"You can't cross!" I furrow my brow at the troll's rudeness. Interrupting is unkind in itself but screaming over someone is even worse.

"Why not?" I inquire, a little annoyed but keeping calm. All three Princes and the troll stare at me dumbstruck. I want to roll my eyes at them but I remember what my mother would say when I used to roll my eyes when I was younger.

_"Princesses do not roll their eyes Rosalynn. Someday your eyes will get stuck like that."_

I wait patiently for the troll to respond to me and provide me with an acceptable reason for why we aren't allowed to cross the bridge. Of course the reason he gives is neither acceptable or even close to good.

"Because I said so." The troll snaps thunderously. I force my eyes not to look toward the sky but it was becoming much more difficult.  
"That really isn't a good enough reason. If 'because I said so' was a perfectly acceptable explanation I could tell that you had to let me cross just because I said so." I tell him not impressed by his response but rather satisfied with mine. The Princes continue to gawk at me as though my head is on fire. Prince Nathaniel is the only one that looked slightly impressed by my logic. However he didn't stay impressed for long as his face wipes blank the moment he notices my eyes peering over at him.

"Well...uh." The troll begins stupidly, scratching his head in thought. "This be my bridge and- and you can't cross it." He hollars again, this time spitting all over me and breathing into my face. I wrinkle my nose and wipe the spit from my face with my sleeve.

"Who say's it's your bridge?" I don't speak rudely, just questioningly. "I don't see your name on it." I glance around pretending to look for a name carved somewhere into the bridge.

"I builded this bridge." He roars again. He obviously needs grammar classes and anger management classes, all he does is scream at us. But being the polite person I am, I leave this comment in my head and continue to ask another question. I happen to be a very curious person.

"Why would you build a bridge and then not allow anyone to cross it? It seems rather contradictory to me." The princes and troll gape at me. Doesn't anyone use common sense anymore, I sigh. I can tell it is going to be a long day.

"I builded it for a girl." The troll responds wistfully. I nod at him and encourage him to continue his story. "She promise me to come back one day, so I help her and builded bridge but she no back." He responds sadly and his pout resembles one of a child that received no gifts on their birthday. He stomps his foot in his distress as well much as a toddler might.

"And you've just been waiting here this whole time?" I query astonished. "Why haven't you gone to find her? Nothing is forcing you to remain here and waste yours and other people's time." I feel angry; here he was with the chance to go on an adventure and experience the world with nothing but himself preventing him from leaving.

"I never think that. You be smart. Thank you." The troll scratches his head in thought and then beams at me yelling his thanks. He pulls me in for a reeking hug. Prince Andrew steps forward in anger and spits out something along the lines of,

"Don't touch her, you beast." but at the same time Prince Nathaniel speaks over him, which I'm quite grateful for.

"You are quite welcome." Nathaniel practically yells it over Prince Andrew. It is as if he knows Prince Andrew will say something stupid that can cause problems. The troll unleashes me from the uncomfortable hug and begins to dig inside of his pockets. I mouth a 'thank you' over to Nathaniel.

"Here, you take." The troll stuffs a small brown bag in my hand. "It be gift. Goodbye nice lady." The troll skips off the bridge and runs off into the forest yelling loudly, "Monica!"

Prince Gregory and Prince Andrew watch me shocked and unmoving, Nathaniel finally breaks the awkwardness by coughing and speaking.

"What's in the bag?" I shrug and begin to undo the string that are holding the parcel closed. I open it and peak inside, my eyes widen and I let out a small gasp.

I can't believe my eyes. Inside of the bag is...

* * *

**Please Review!**

**Sorry this is a bit of a shorter chapter, a little under 1,000 words. Also sorry it's a cliff hanger...**

**So I might be a little slow on the updating and I apologize. But school is giving me lots of home work and my friend is moving a couple towns over and transferring schools so I will want to be spending as much time with her as I can.**

**Thank you all for reading.**

**PeaceLoveWeekends**

**Jenn**


	4. Prince Andrew

**Princesses Don't Perspire - Ch. 4, Prince Andrew_  
_**

**RandomAngel1123: you'll find out what is in the bag this chapter. I love my cliffhangers.**

**Be Rose: haha thank you for that review made me chuckle. Rosalynn tries so hard to be proper**

**savethemadscientist: Thank you for the review and for understanding**

**Pokemonchen: you'll find out now...**

**SittingByTheSeaside: Updating... sorry it took so long.**

**Ilikemutemath: Ah, don't you just love plotting against your characters and knowing they have no clue what will happen? Thanks so much for the review made me smile. I do 'review dances' so its ok that you do 'update dances' haha I love you back. I will need to meet this son, he should know the person he was named in honor of ;) hahaha.**

**Athena Goddess Of The Wise: I know, i know... I have a cliff hanger addiction.**

**Ki-Chan: Thank you for the sweet review!**

**Thank you HannahhMariee99, AvaleeDarling and SittingByTheSeaside for favoriting/alerting to this story! :D**

**Warning- this is kind of extremely short**

**Enjoy - Jenn**

* * *

**Prince Andrew's POV:**

I watch as the lovely Princess Rosalynn begins to open the small package from the disgusting little ogre. She slowly pulls out a silver chain.

"What is it?" I inquire, not appreciating the fact that the ogre didn't give the gift to me and not liking the fact someone else is opening it when I am obviously the bravest out of everyone here. Plus we weren't sure if the gift was safe, it could be magical and turn the poor, weak, pretty princess into a toad or something of that matter.

"A necklace." Princess Rosalynn responds as she cocks her head to the side in befuddlement. Poor confused little creature.

"Let me see." I say bravely and stick out my hand ready to accept the silver chain. But instead of listening to me, the fragile princess gently pulls the chain onto her neck and clasps it on.

I stare at the necklace. It is a flimsy, old looking, silver chain with a very (very, very) small blue gem hanging off of it.

"Well what kind of gift is that?" I ask in disgust. "It seems to be very old and isn't likely to be worth much." I spread my knowledge with the rest of the group. After all I know how to buy an acceptable piece of jewelry for a girl. Bigger gems, newly made, and gold not silver.  
"I think it's sweet." I hear the girl respond to me. I shake my head at the kindhearted, confused creature. Of course the poor girl thinks this necklace is an acceptable gift. I will have to show her riches and gems much more impressive.

"Shall we continue on, now that the bridge isn't being blocked." I scowl at Prince Nathaniel for interrupting the next brilliant sentence that I had been about to say. Then I scowl further when I see Rosalynn nod at him and appraise him.

"Brilliant idea."

All of us walk off the bridge and enter the forest again walking deeper and deeper. I walk in front of the group, knowing that I am the best leader out of the princes I always have had and still have a brilliant sense of direction. I tell everyone this too and Princess Rosalynn agrees readily, obviously not surprised by the fact that I have an impressive trait such as this.

I grin widely at her and offer my arm to help her walk over the rocks. I don't want her to stumble and fall and scratch her delicate, pretty, little self. Rosalynn seems not to notice my proffered arm because she asks Nathaniel a question that distracts her from it. I shrug it off. It's probably safer for the girl to step behind me rather than beside me anyways. It will be easier to save her from any peril in the long run.

"What's that?" I hear the meek Prince Gregory ask from behind me. I search for what he is pointing at and find a spiral of smoke twisting through the air above the trees.

"Perhaps a dragon!" I claim excitedly.

"Or maybe a house?" Suggests the Princess. I shake my head at her and pat her on the head.

"Don't be silly girl, no one lives out here." I see her face fall sadly, as I say this so I quickly correct myself, as to make her feel smarter. "Although it could be, we shall go check it out!" I claim valiantly. Her face smiles and she informs me of what an excellent idea this is.

"Of course." I reply and stalk off towards the trail of smoke in the air, behind me I hear Prince Gregory whispering away.

"It's not really a dragon is it? I don't much like dragons. They are terribly big and scary and blow fire..."

"No worries chap." I tell him. "I'll fight off any little old dragon."

"It could be a house." The Princess reassures Prince Gregory.

"Hopefully for your sake." I hear the annoying Prince Nathaniel voice, "After all, you'd be the first to get eaten." I laugh joyously at the idea of the competition being eaten. After all that's all the other two Princes are, competition for the fragile, beautiful Princess  
Rosalynn's heart. Although they aren't much of an opponent, either of them. Compared to me, no one is competition. I have no doubt the Princess will pick me to marry.

So with those happy thoughts I gallop off towards the dragon.

* * *

**Please Review! Sorry again about the shortness, please don't hate me or kill me for it.**

**MY IPOD GOT STOLEN! It sucks majorly, like a lot... I went ice skating with friends and someone stole my ipod (not my friends ipod or my money, which were also in my bag) but now I might be getting an iphone so guess it's not that bad. :D**

**Thank you all for reading.**

**PeaceLoveInternet (who could live without it)**

**Jenn**


	5. Toads Eat Butterflies

**Princesses Don't Perspire - Ch. 5, Toads Eat Butterflies..._  
_**

**RandomAngel1123: Glad you enjoyed Prince Andrew's POV, he's a jerk. You'll have to wait and see about that necklace, i have big plans for it, big plans. Of course I'll check out and review your story, I'll always check a story out if someone asks me too. **

**Be Rose: he's a major idiot! Thanks for the review.**

**savethemadscientist: Yeah Prince Andrew sucks... I mean he's rather unpleasant sometimes... all the time**

**Pokemonchen: Not thiefs... you'll see. ;)**

**LukariaDragoVikti: Thank you, I enjoy writing the different views! More chapters coming.**

**Kerensparkle: I'm writing, im writing! ;)**

**Ilikemutemath: It's ok, I don't like Prince Andrew either. I'm not very good at iceskating, I actually used to live in Texas (until I was 9) but moved and now live in Massachusetts (very different). Oh no... now you know were I live... haha. Thank you for the lovely review, really made my day. You are too sweet.**

**Ki-Chan: He is VERY pompous! thanks for the review.**

**Thank you Lone-Angel102693, xforgottenxmemoriesx, and LukariaDragoVikti for favoriting/alerting to this story! :D**

**Enjoy - Jenn**

* * *

**Rosalynn's POV:**  
I gently touch the small chain that the troll gave to me. It's small and delicate and a really sweet gift. Where my skin connects with the necklace it tingles slightly. I feel as if the necklace is more important than just a chain with a delicate blue gem.

We continue to walk towards where we had seen the spiral of smoke traveling upward earlier. I doubt very much that it is a dragon but I only kindly suggest that it might not be. After all I don't want to be rude. Well, I want to be but I know better than to be.

I attempt to make small chit chat as we walk so everyone won't be nearly as bored but it seems I would've been less bored if I hadn't tried at all. This is because when I try to start a conversation Prince Andrew just interrupts me so I give up. However Prince Andrew continues to ramble on and on about himself and how wonderful he is. I am just about to run him through with his own sword when Prince Nathaniel interrupts him.

"If you say one more thing about yourself I will take your sword away, hide it, and feed you to a dragon. Whether that smoke is from a dragon or if we meet one later on, i'll do it." He threatens and I can't help the small smile that sneaks up on to my face.

Prince Andrew is quiet for a bit longer but opens his mouth to talk again after only a few minutes of peace. He does however steer clear of talking about himself. Instead he talks of other people and I find myself wishing I could strangle him.

"Now this princess was nowhere near as beautiful as you Rosalynn, quite ugly actually. She was a toad while you are more of a butterfly-"

"Butterflies get eaten by toads." Nathaniel interrupts and startles a small laugh from me that I quickly cover with a small cough into my hand. Prince Andrew huffs and walks further in front of the group.

I proceed to prevent myself from laughing with my lips upturned in a pursed sort of smile. I notice Nathaniel glance over at me and smirk slightly. He then leans closer to me and whispers quietly.

"Now you are more of a rose and this girl was only a daisy but she was still madly in love with me." Nathaniel imitates Prince Andrew perfectly. I snort loudly and quickly cover my mouth. Then I burst into laughter not able to prevent it and Nathaniel joins in with a small chuckle. Prince Andrew turns and glares at Nathaniel until our laughter stops. As soon as he turns back around we begin to hoot even louder. Which causes an angry,

"What do you find so funny Rosalynn?" from Prince Andrew.

"Oh," I stifle my laughter and attempt to speak more normally, "Just a small joke that Prince Nathaniel has told me." I inform him. Prince Andrew grumpily turns around and walks faster and calls over his shoulder to me.

"Yes well, we must be hurrying along. Someone could need our help if that is a dragon up ahead." I roll my eyes because I know that he won't be able to see me. Nathaniel on the other hand does see it but just nods in agreement with me.

It's silent again until we see the light through the trees.

"W-what's that?" Prince Gregory questions tensely. To be truthful I had forgotten he was with us until this very moment. Sending the poor boy a comforting smile I attempt to reassure him.

"Like I said before, I'm sure its just a house."

"Or maybe a camp of thieves!" Prince Andrew suggests a little too excitedly.

"You'd still be killed first." I send a glare to Prince Nathaniel. He may be funny sometimes but he isn't very kind towards other people's feelings.

"I'm sure it's nothing." I tell the poor boy again and place a gentle hand on his shoulder. I don't remove the comforting hand until we get closer to the light and can see what emits it.

"See." I gesture to the small cabin that stood in front of us. "Just a house."

"More like a small shack." Prince Andrew commented in disgust. I ignored him and spoke as cheerily as I could.  
"Maybe whoever lives there can give us directions."

"Or they'll kill us and eat our bodies." Prince Nathaniel suggests nonchalantly. I send a small frown his way and glance at Prince Gregory, who looks purely frightened again.

"Nonsense." I say.

"I'll knock." Prince Andrew bravely claims. He steps forward and cooly raps upon the door.  
The door swings open smoothly and reveals a tall man.

"Hello," He greets. "My name is Anthony Dolahave, and you are?" The necklace feels hotter and begins to tingle even more than before. Before I can respond to the man and hopefully avoid giving our names to him Prince Andrew speaks loudly.

"I am the Prince Andrew of Sinan. My companions are Prince Gregory, Prince Nathaniel and the most lovely, wonderful Princess Rosalynn of the fair Kingdom Brockshore." Prince Andrew gestures to each of us with our name.

I want to smack myself in the head, better yet I want to smack him in the head. Instead I grin widely and accept the hand Anthony offers to each one of us to shake.

"Won't you please come in?"

* * *

**Friday the 26th was my birthday! (yesterday) I'M 16 NOW! YAY!**

**So as a birthday gift maybe you could leave me a review? (hint hint)**

**Thank you all for reading. **

**By the way the next chapter will be in Prince Gregory's POV, should be interesting. :)**

**PeaceLoveBirthdayPie (I don't like cake) **

**Jenn**


	6. Frightened Prince Gregory

**Princesses Don't Perspire - Ch. 6, Frightened Prince Gregory**

**RandomAngel1123: Thank you! Yes, Prince Andrew is toooo full of himself to realize that he's annoying.**

**Be Rose: Thank you. We will have to see about that husband material thing, won't we? That was my favorite part to write!**

**Pokemonchen: Oh yes- Anthony is very intreeeesting.**

**Thank you for favoriting/alerting to this story! :D**

**Enjoy - Jenn**

* * *

**Prince Gregory POV:  
**  
The man standing in the doorway is tall. Way taller then me, with a long brown beard and looks to be in his mid forties. His hair is dark and scruffy and his eyes a dark brown almost black. He holds a large black staff in his left hand and offers his right to shake with everyone. His grip is really strong and he's kind of intimidating. I glance to the nice Princess Rosalynn for reassurance when the man invites us into his home.

"Sir Dolahave-" The princess starts only to be cut off by the towering man.

"Please call me Anthony." He says it very kindly and smiles widely after. I feel a bit better, why would someone who wants to eat me be nice first. Surely this isn't a trap. This is just a nice man inviting us into his house.

"Anthony," The princess starts again, "As kind as it is for you to invite us in, I'm afraid we are in a hurry." she explains. "Maybe you could help us, we are a small bit lost."

"Lost?" The man asks with a concerned smile. "Won't you come in and I'll draw you up a map of where to go?" I nod at the man eagerly. If he can help us then we can return home and I won't have to be in this horrible, monstrous forest any longer.

"No, really that's quite alright. If you could just point us in the correct directi-" The princess begins kindly until the rude and loud Prince Andrew barges in with his boisterous voice.

"Nonsense. We have plenty of time. Thank you for the invitation good sir, we'd love to enter. Maybe you could spare some food and drinks too?" Prince Andrew marches into the house and grabs Rosalynn by the arm to drag her in after him. Prince Nathaniel scowls and follows the two. I scuttle in soon after, I do not want to be left in the forest alone.

Anthony shows us to his kitchen and seats us at the large table in the middle of it. He then starts to take out food and drinks for us. Anthony offers everyone a glass of water and a pastry. Prince Andrew takes three pastries and inquires if he can have milk instead. I just take one muffin and squeak out a thanks. Princess Rosalynn politely declines the offer of the food and Prince Nathaniel practically spits,

"No." at Anthony. I don't understand why Rosalynn and Nathaniel refuse the goodies but I shrug it off and decide that maybe they aren't all that hungry. I'm starving.

I scarf down the yummy muffin and gulp my glass of water as Anthony leans over the princess to draw her the map.  
He seems to be very close to her, pressing up against her slightly and speaking close to her face. I notice Prince Nathaniel's eyes narrow at Anthony with distrust and disgust.

"Where do you wish to travel friends?" The man asks mostly Rosalynn.

"We are not your friends." Prince Nathaniel spits at the man. Rosalynn sends him a warning glance and then speaks to the wizard.  
"Oh, you must ignore poor Prince Nathaniel. He is having a truly dreadful day." She then begins to blink at Anthony and puts on a distressed face. "We are so lost. We just want to go back to Brockshore. How I miss my mother and father!" She exclaims. I am surprised by her distress as she hasn't shown any worry before this but now I'm starting to feel panic. Princess Rosalynn seems so calm in the face of any danger, if she's worried then we must be about to die!

"Of course I'll help you dear, " Anthony soothes calmly. "Here I'll draw you a map." Anthony begins to draw and explain what everything is to us. I nod along still feeling panicked but a bit calmer as well. Hopefully these directions will get us home quickly.  
"Doesn't the forest move though?" Princess Rosalynn queries.

"Yes it does dear. I'll charm the map to move with it." Anthony claims as if it is perfectly normal to charm something.

"Charm?" I ask, eyes wide.

"Yes dear chap. I'm a wizard." He grins again and grabs his staff. The thought of the wizard blasting me into millions of pieces charges through my brain and I feel frozen. Why did we have to go inside?

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews and birthday wishes :)**

**I'm currently bored at home (have been for 4 days) because of the hurricane. I haven't lost power but my school did so I get two extra days off. Yay!**

**Please review.**

**Do any of you like the band Mayday Parade? I LOVE them! I was going to go to a concert for them but then I broke my foot...**

**PeaceLoveMaydayParade**

**Jenn**


	7. Wizards, Maps, Caves and Frogs

**Princesses Don't Perspire - Ch. 7, Wizards, Maps, Caves and Frogs**

**Be Rose: Good, my goal was accomplished. Anthony is supposed to be veeeerrrryyyy creepy.**

**Pokemonchen: yes that hurricane, and that would be really funny. :)**

**Ilikemutemath: I wish I coukld go to a Mayday Parade concert! ugh! I hate when the characters dont listen to you! I'm like "NO! You're stupid. Stop!" haha**

**Ki-Chan: Thank you for the review :)**

**Thank you i-fell-in-love-once, LilyWhite22 and snakefang for favoriting/alerting to this story! :D**

**I'm thinking of starting another fairytale story because I've got a cool idea. It would be just as slow updating as this one and I'm not sure if I'm going to but I might.**

**Enjoy - Jenn**

* * *

**Princess Rosalynn POV:**  
Anthony gives me the creeps. I can tell that there is something he's not telling us, which is why I am hardly surprised when he announces "I'm a wizard."

Wizards are horrible people from the stories I've heard. I remind myself that I should not believe every rumor I hear. After all if everyone believed in every silly story they'd ever heard they would go around kissing frogs until one became a prince. Yuck!

"A- a wizard?" I hear Prince Gregory mutter and stutter out. I just force a smile and continue to act as I had been before- like an innocent damsel in distress.

"A wizard! Oh my that's wonderful." I see Prince Nathaniel shoot me a look of "what the heck" but I continue on as if I hadn't noticed. "This charm should be very useful. Thank you oh so much."

The wizard grins at me and leans in close as he had before, I try not to flinch away or make a disgusted face.

"It's really no problem dear." Anthony then returns to the map, he mutters something over it and then places it on the table in front of me.  
The map appears at first to be any normal map, drawn with black ink but then I see it begin to rearrange. The forest must be moving and the map shows it. How interesting. As useful as this will be, I still don't trust this wizard, Anthony.

"Thank you again, but really we must be going. I have to get home!" I smile and reach for the map. Anthony pulls back slightly and smiles apologetically.

"I'm afraid this map comes with a small price." I squeeze my eyes shut in anticipation.

"Oh?" I ask

"Nothing big, I promise. Just 5 gold coins. I'm sure you can spare it after all you are all Princes..." Then he stares at me pointedly, "and princess."  
I glance around hoping one of the princes might have been smart enough to bring a change purse with them. I am unsure if I have enough in the one I always carry with me. None of the Princes look as though they brought any money, after all they hadn't been expecting to need it, why would they if we'd only be hunting in the forest? I pull my boot off, very glad I wore them, and reach inside to grab the small pouch of change. I count out five gold coins and purse my lips, what if I need the money later? I sigh and hand over the gold coins. The wizard's smile falters slightly when I give him the exact amount. I stick the purse back into my shoe and pull it back on.

"Thank you again." I say sweetly. "We'll be out of your way now." I usher the other three Princes out of the wizard's house as quickly and politely as I can. Anthony shouts a goodbye from his doorway and informs us that "if we are ever in the neighborhood again, we should stop by." No thank you.  
Once we've gotten far enough from the house I unfold the map and glance at it. A red dot on the map shows me where all four of us stand currently.  
"We need to go this way." I say pointing North. Prince Andrew snatches the map from my hands.

"I'll lead." He states loudly and proudly. I have to remember that princesses don't strangle people with their bare hands to calm myself down. I have payed for that stupid map and there is no way I want this pompous prince bullying me and telling me where to go.

"That's a kind offer," I start diplomatically. "but really I don't mind reading the map. After all I'll need you to protect me if any bad guys attack and that would be difficult if you had a map in your hands." Prince Andrew nods at my words.

"Right you are. Your safety is my responsibility and I will not let you down." I smile, thank him and take my map back. I lead the Princes on the path back to my palace.

We come to a cave that the map says will lead us straight to my kingdom.

"We just go through there and we'll be back." I announce hopefully.

"What if there's a dragon or an ogre in that cave?" Prince Gregory asks hesitantly. I let out a sigh, there is a possibility of a dragon or ogre or something inhabiting the cave but honestly I just want to get home before it gets dark out. I have a feeling the forest at night is more then an unpleasant place.

"I'm sure that isn't the case and if there is, I'm positive Prince Andrew and Prince Nathaniel would have no problem dealing with it." Really I am thinking that I will have no problem with any of those creatures, after all I dealt with the troll just fine.

I check the map one more time and see that indeed we must enter the cave. I start forward ready to finally go home. Just past this cave and the palace will be waiting for me, I think to myself determinedly. It seems too good to be true that the castle is just through this cave but at this point I could care less. I practically run to the cave at these thoughts. Prince Andrew vaults himself in front of me and boldly claims.

"Let me lead Princess." I purse my lips and nod he is really getting on my nerves but I knew as a princess I was expected to let a prince lead the way. Prince Andrew walks through the cave and I let out out a huffy breath. I'm soon following and Prince Nathaniel is striding beside me.

"Oh wonderful, perfect, delicate little Princess let me carry you so your feet do not tire." Prince Nathaniel whispers with humour. I try to restrict myself from smiling too wide but know I fail even as I chide him.

"He's just being a gentleman, you could learn from him." I can't even manage to keep a straight face through my teasing. Nathaniel grins and responds falsely pompous.

"Princess Rosalynn, I broadcast my greatest apologies to you, loudly and in front of all that remain in a 5 mile radius of me." I snort with laughter. In my head I hear my mother chiding me for my unladylike behavior.

_'Princesses do not snort like pigs Rosalynn. They giggle politely behind their fingers.' _I ignore my mothers voice and continue walking and talking with Nathaniel._  
_  
The cave becomes darker as we walk further through it. Prince Gregory walks closer to me and whimpers a little. I slip my hand into his to comfort him as I might a young child. Nathaniel and I continue to whisper and talk. He's actually not quite as horrible as I'd originally imagined him, he is actually funny.

"but what if the Goblin had warts and-"

"I'd still rather kiss him over a slimy frog." I respond with a laugh.

"RAWR! Who dares enter my cave!" A rumbling voice that reminds me of two stones rubbing together booms throughout the cavern, shaking everything around us. Fantastic something else is going to go wrong now. I just love all these complications.

_'Princesses do not use sarcasm Rosalynn.'_ Oh, hush mother.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews :)**

**Happy (very very very late) Thanksgiving! (well to Americans...)**

**And sorry it took so long to update, between my cold and broken foot and school and speech I've had little time.**

**Please review.**

**PeaceLoveTurkey**

**Jenn**


	8. Dragon Fighting

**Princesses Don't Perspire - Ch. 8, Dragon Fighting **

**Pokemonchen: Speech like the activity. My school has a speech team. Is this quick enough for you? ;)**

**Thank you for favoriting/alerting to this story! :D**

**Enjoy - Jenn**

* * *

**Prince Nathaniel Pov:**  
I am pleasantly surprised by how easy it is to hold a conversation with Rosalynn. She's quite funny and has a nice smile. When she snorts at one of my jokes it causes me to grin widely. Maybe Rosalynn isn't like all the other princesses I've met, they never dared to snort. Rosalynn seems much better company than any of those annoying princesses I've met before, I can't say the same for the other two Princes however. Prince Andrew with his tendency to treat Rosalynn like she is a delicate flower instead of a fully functioning person. Then Prince Gregory who has to hold hands and be lead through life so he doesn't pee his pants. Everything is amiable with Rosalynn until a booming voice shakes the floors.

"RAWR! Who dares enter my cave?" I sigh in exasperation, could this journey honestly get more difficult? All I want is to be done with this and sleep in a nice, warm bed.

I search for the owner of the gravelly voice, a dragon. Fantastic we disturbed a dragon

"Um, hello." Rosalynn steps forward to speak like she had at the bridge with the troll. "Sorry we were just passing through because we are trying to get home." Rosalynn explains very sweetly. Prince Andrew decides then to screw everything up.

"Allow us to pass through beast!" He yells up at the dragon. I see Rosalynn's eyes widen and she jumps backwards just in time to miss a claw swipe from the humongous scaly lizard.

"Beast?" It screeches and blows fire at Prince Andrew. Rosalynn pounces on him and brings him to the ground. A right shame too, I was hoping to see a crispy Prince Andrew. The dragon lunges at Rosalynn again and nearly hits her.

Quickly I yank my sword from my belt and hold it aloft. I am really not looking forward to fighting a full fledge dragon with possibly no help.  
"Hey, over here." I call up to the scaly menace trying to distract it from eating Rosalynn. The dragon turns to me and breathes fire, I drop to the ground. Soon after a voice calls out;

"Oh no you don't." I glance over to see Rosalynn thrusting a sword in an inexperienced manner at the monsters thick leg.I also notice Prince Andrew and Prince Gregory are cowering against the cave wall. I shook my head at the fact that an untrained princess was less frightened of a towering, 12 foot lizard then two trained, strong princes were.

I asses the best possible way to rid ourselves of the angry dragon. When the dragon lunges toward Rosalynn I see the unprotected underbelly of the beast. The scales in that area look smaller, thinner and more spread apart. I charge forward hoping Rosalynn will keep the thing distracted long enough for me to stab it. Also I hope she won't become dragon food while distracting the beast.

I stab upward through a space in the scales and hear the dragon shriek in alarm and pain. I'm tugged upward and sideways as the dragon twists trying to get a good look at me. I yelp loudly. My sword won't come out and I swing back and forth as the dragon moves trying to find me.

I hear a grunt of effort only to see Rosalynn sprint and spring up, stabbing the dragon as I had. Now we both swing from our swords. Rosalynn falls off hers and rolls sideways. The dragon moves and roars again in pain. It slows and sways back and forth. I then feel the dragon start to tip and decline.  
WHOMP! The dragon collapses on the cave floor. I stand and thank the stars that the dragon fell on it's side and not its stomach. I'd be a pancake if it had fallen forward.

"It must've lost too much blood." A slightly breathless Rosalynn suggests. I nod in agreement.

"You are really brave." I tell her still in thanks with a small burned-out smile. My adrenaline from before begins to wear out and I feel exhausted suddenly. I see Rosalynn's shoulders sag and her breathing becomes more rugged and hitched.

"My sword please." Rosalynn points to the dragon's stomach. Prince Andrew snatches the sword out of the dragon. He struggles to pull it out completely and yanks harshly until he falls on his butt. I laugh and pull mine out with less problems than he is having. When he finally jerks the sword out I suggest we continue through the cave. Rosalynn nods and this time the both of us lead. Prince Andrew doesn't protest this time although he does make up a million excuses for why he couldn't help, mainly blaming the fact Rosalynn "stole" his sword.

We arrive at the exit of the cave and Rosalynn practically sprints out, holding her dress out of the way of her ankles. Rosalynn stops abruptly. I glance at her in confusion.

"What-" My question is cut off when I look around. Instead of seeing the palace waiting for us as the map showed there is a thick covering of trees and more forest.

"That rotten wizard lied to us!" Rosalynn screeches angrily. I glance around as she pulls out the map. I stare over her shoulder and see the map slowly changing to show instead of the palace beside the cave, a forest. Rosalynn grunts in anger.

"Why don't we rest for the night?" I suggest glancing worriedly around at the darkening sky and see nods in discouraged agreement.  
"In the cave." She suggests. "We know it's safer now and we'll just stay in the mouth until morning." Everyone nods and prepares for sleep.  
"I'll take first watch." I volunteer even though I'm completely exhausted.

"Wake me in a few hours or until you can't keep your eyes open any longer. Whichever comes first." Rosalynn commands, I assure her I will so she curls up and sleeps. I yawn widely, it's going to be a long night.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews :)**

**2 Chapters in one night! Oh man, you should def review now! ;)**

**What do you think of a new fairytale story about a thief? Here's a piece of what I have written that I may make into a new story:**

_**"What if I'm just your average Robin Hood?"**_

_**"Then I suppose you'd have a bow and arrows and a group of merry men." He responded unimpressed.**_

_**"No merry men, but I suppose I could scrounge up a bow and arrow." She smirked widely at her brilliance. **_

**Please review.**

**PeaceLoveGoldfish**

**Jenn**


	9. Frog Princesses and Finding Spells

**Princesses Don't Perspire - Ch. 9, Frog Princesses and Finding Spells  
**

**Be Rose: Thank you,your reviews made me very happy. I'm glad Nathaniel is growing on you. **

**Pokemonchen: I try to steer clear of stereotypes, so don't worry.**

**To GUEST (non-logged in people): There were a couple of you so thanks for the reviews! Next time include a name so I know who to thank and respond to!**

**RandomAngel123: I understand, I usually read on my ipod as well. Thanks for the review.**

**Ilikemutemath: Thanks but the foot is all better now. Maybe you'll get that necklace for christmas/hannukka (or if you're an atheist then your birthday some year) haha. I'll try the thief one, I'll probably do a first chapter sometime this week.**

**Ki-Chan: Thank you for the review, glad you liked it.**

**Abster983: Thanks for the review and for following :)**

**UnicornOMG: Thank you :)**

**ZenaraTheDragon: I love the Enchanted Forest series! Thank you for the review, follow and favorite.**

**Thank you TheNovelistGirl, ZenaraTheDragon and Abster983 for favoriting/alerting to this story! :D**

**Enjoy - Jenn**

* * *

**Princess Rosalynn POV:**

I'm awoken by soft shaking and I open my eyes slowly. I notice the slight pink tint to the sky that reveals sunrise is coming. I glance around confused and notice Nathaniel kneeling beside me and looking like death. His eyes have dark circles under them and his hair is a mess.

"Why didn't you wake me earlier?" I ask with a slight frown. He shrugs.

"Wasn't that tired." I narrow my eyes at him but say nothing. I know that he's lying about not being tired. Honestly he appears to barely be keeping his eyes open and I have a feeling he's felt this way for a while now.

"Alright, you sleep. I'll wake you up in a few hours." I tell him then stand-up to stretch and wake myself up more completely. Nathaniel nods, gladly lays down in my old spot and falls asleep practically immediately.

Stupid proud prince. He should have woken me up sooner so I could take watch. He's going to be exhausted all day now. Tonight I will have to insist on taking first watch so he can get some extra sleep.

I sit and keep an eye out for any possible dangers until long after the sun rises. Finally Prince Andrew and Prince Gregory awake by themselves.  
"You both stay here." I whisper commandingly. "Don't wake Nathaniel unless absolutely necessary. I'll go find breakfast."

"What if you get lost?" Prince Andrew speaks too loudly and I see Nathaniel flip over restlessly. I shush the tactless prince and reassure him that I will not travel far enough to be lost.

I walk out of the cave and look around at the treetops. I spot what I was looking for. I grin and begin to scale one of the trees. Dresses are not appropriate for tree climbing. Again I thank god that I was smart enough to wear my boots for the hunting party. If I were wearing flats or worse, heels then there would be no way I could've made it up the tree.

I peer into the small birds nest that I had seen from the ground, five eggs.

"Sorry." I mutter as I gently take four of the eggs, making sure not to touch the fifth egg or the nest itself. I place the eggs in my dress pockets, gently. Retreating from the tree is more difficult than climbing it because I have to try not to break the eggs. I succeed in getting to the bottom without breaking the eggs and commend myself on a job well done. I walk to the cave and start a fire. I find a few flat enough rocks to cook the eggs on and use as plates later. As the eggs are cooking I glance at Nathaniel and see him stirring. I worry slightly that he won't get enough sleep and that he'll end up passing out later in the day. He sits up and rubs his eyes whilst smelling the air.  
"What are you making?"

"Breakfast." I respond to him with a self satisfied grin.

The four of us sit and eat the eggs after they have cooled. Prince Andrew complains about there not being more food. Prince Gregory asks if there's any possible way that the eggs could be poisonous or something and Nathaniel doesn't do much. He's still attempting to fully wake up.

After breakfast I stare at the map to discover which way to travel now. I notice a river and more woods now stand in between my castle and the cave. I sigh and explain to the princes that we will be travelling in the same general direction. Our group walks forward. Prince Andrew and Prince Gregory walk behind Nathaniel and myself. Both of them must feel a bit silly and embarrassed after what happened yesterday with the dragon. Nathaniel and I chat sometimes but otherwise he's pretty quiet. I figure he must still be tired.  
We reach a slight clearing in the forest and before we can pass through it we hear a scream.

"Help!" Everybody searches for where the voice came from. We are all confused because the voice sounded as if it is close to us but there was no one in this slight clearing. "Down here!" We glance around. I see nothing but... a frog?

"Um... hello?" I ask the frog suspiciously.

"Hi!" It calls up to me. My eyes go wide and I back up a few steps. Nathaniel scoops the frog up uncarringly.

"A frog prince?" He chuckles at the absurdity of it all. I find it a bit humorous as well. Though less so because I knew the thing would want me to kiss it if it was a frog prince.

"Frog Princess actually." The frog puffs its chest out proudly and ribits. My worries disappear, no kissing will be done by me.

"Oh? Nice to meet you." I say kindly.

"Yeah yeah. So are you all Princes?" The three boys nod at her question. "Excellent! I need one of you to kiss me." She demands.

"Sorry I don't really want to marry a princess at this moment." Nathaniel hands the frog over to Prince Andrew. It is common knowledge that if you kiss a frog prince or frog princess in this case then you will marry him/her and get part of their kingdom, so on.  
Prince Andrew pulls a face.  
"I refuse to kiss a small disgusting, green animal." He passes the frog to Prince Gregory.

"Um... I just kiss you?" Prince Gregory looks worried.

"Yes, that's the idea."

"Okay." Prince Gregory leans his head down and kisses the small green frog.

A puff of smoke appears causing Prince Gregory to bounce backwards, afraid. When all the smoke dissipates, a pretty girl can be seen standing there.

"Oh, thank you! I have to bring you to meet my family." The girl claims excitedly. She waves to the rest of us and grabs Prince Gregory's hand and starts to pull him off.

"Wait!" I call after them. They both turn and look at me. "Are you going to be okay?" I ask concerned. "I mean the forest changes, you may get lost and there are a lot of dangers." I don't want to cause Prince Gregory to be worried but I don't want them to go off without some warning.

"Oh no worries." The Princess smiles. "I'll just call for my fairy god mother. She promised once I wasn't a frog anymore she'd help me." I frown slightly but nod.

"If you're sure..." I trail off.

"Just watch." The girl smiles and yells loudly. "Oh Lucinda!" A pink puff appears and dissipates quickly.

"Darling!" An older looking woman, with wings and a beautiful sparkling dress calls out happily. "You aren't a frog anymore! How wonderful. I'll just puff you and your Prince home, shall I?"

"Thank you fairy godmother." The girl sings happily with a huge smile.

"We need one of those to zap us home." Nathaniel suggests with a grin. My face breaks out into a huge grin. What a brilliant idea.

"Excuse me, Miss Lucinda, was it? Do you think you could puff me and my friends home too?"

"Dear I'm afraid I can't. The rules of being a Fairy Godmother says I can only do things for my client. I'm sorry." With a sigh I reassure the woman it's not her fault and that I completely understand. It is rather unfortunate though because my Fairy Godmother was on vacation this month.

"What is that necklace you are wearing?" The Fairy Godmother inquires, shocked. "Where did you get it?"

"I tried to tell her it was ghastly when the troll gave it to her." Prince Andrew speaks rudely as per usual.

"A troll gave that to you? Well you must've done something great for him to give you a gift so special."

"Special?" I inquire confused. I touch the blue gem and feel the tingly sensation that I had the first time as well.

"Yes dear, very. I'm afraid I can't tell you the precise workings of the necklace but it has a finding spell embedded in it."

"Finding spell?" I grow more and more curious.

"Yes. I'm not sure of the exact details though." I thank the Fairy Godmother for the information and watch as she causes Prince Gregory and the princess to disappear, then she follows soon after.

A magic necklace? Finding spell? I stare at the blue gem of the necklace. What could this mean? I unclasp the thing from around my neck and place the blue gem in the center of my palm. Suddenly the blue of the gem becomes foggy and an arrow appears. An arrow pointing towards the direction we had been heading before to get to my home.

"It shows me what I want to find." I mutter to myself.

A finding spell.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews :)**

**I'm not really sure how I feel about this chapter, not my best I think. By the way I've posted my knew story, it's called The Thief Of Words, I'd appreciate it if you checked it out.**

**Happy belated Christmas, Hannukka, Kwanza and everything else. **

**and HAPPY NEW YEARS!**

******PeaceLoveChristmasCookies**

**Jenn**


	10. A Short Chapter Filled With Jealousy

**Princesses Don't Perspire - Ch. 11, A Short Chapter Filled With Jealousy**

**Pokemonchen: updated!**

**RandomAngel123: thanks for the review.**

**Ilikemutemath: That's so unfair! It snowed more in Texas then it did in Massachusetts. I dont really like snow but I think it's a requirement for christmas. Your reviews make me happy! **

**savethemadscientist: thank you **

**ZenaraTheDragon: I know, poor dragon.**

**Thank you c. a. s. 1404, ChroniclerOfTales and everyone else for favoriting/alerting to this story! :D**

**Enjoy - Jenn**

* * *

**Prince Andrew:**

I am glad to get rid of Prince Gregory. Less competition now for the gentle (and much more lovely than the frog princess) Princess Rosalyn. Not as if he could have beat me anyway.

I peer over Princess Rosalyn's shoulder attempting to get a good look at the necklace that has whatever spell on it. The Princess shifts and remains blocking me, even more now. I know she must not be conscious of what she is doing, after all why would she purposefully block my view? The poor thing doesn't even notice when someone is trying to help her.

"I can't see the necklace. If you want I'll lead us home. Just hand it over." I offer out of the kindness of my heart.

"No thank you." She responds sweetly her lips pursed in what can only be a gracious smile. "I'll hold on to it, remember I need you to protect me and how are you to do so without free hands for your sword." Her point is valid so I nod and inform her that she should lead on them and I'll walk beside her to protect her.

Prince Nathaniel tromps along her other side, much to my distaste. Prince Nathaniel is a rude man, and I dislike him greatly. The fact that he believes he can waltz in and steal my prize, the princess, just angers me to no end. Of course he isn't nearly as handsome as me and he has absolutely horrible taste in conversation topics. Still Princess Rosalyn isn't very bright and may get confused by his charming smile.

"Maybe you should walk behind us Prince Nathaniel." I speak coldly to the annoying Prince.

"Excuse me?" Prince Nathaniel seems astonished despite the slight smile that graces his face.

"I said that maybe-" I start to repeat myself but he cuts me off.

"I heard you the first time, I'm just wondering why you would say that."

"I'm shielding the princess here, she'll need someone to protect her backside too, we don't want someone attacking her from behind." I roll my eyes at the other prince's ignorance.

"You know, people are more likely to attack someone's backside then there front." The other Prince informs me.  
"I know that." I splutter. Does this prince think me ignorant? How dare he challenge my wits.

"Then why are you giving Prince Nathaniel that job?" Princess Rosalyn questions me in a frightened and innocent voice. "Wouldn't it be better if you protected me from behind." I frown at her logic.

"I suppose," I start regretfully, "that I should walk behind, so that you are safer." Princess Rosalyn grins at me and gushes her thanks.  
"Oh I feel much safer now!" I puff out my chest, this will definitely put me on the Princesses good side. This way when we get back to the palace and the other princes try to win her over, they will fail because I already have her. That ball is going to be excellent when I dance with the prettiest, fairest princess the whole time and twirl her around to rub it in the other princes faces. Oh, how great that will be.

My thoughts are interrupted by the tinkling laugh of the Princess, she's laughing at something Prince Nathaniel has said. I know that she must be laughing at how dumb the poor boy is. Still, I feel like she has forgotten I'm there.

"Nothing threatening to your life has appeared yet, Princess." She turns to me.

"That's good." I grin and puff out my chest more. I will definitely win the Princess' hand.  
**  
**

* * *

**As the title of the Chapter says this is a short chapter... Sorry, it's more of a filler and I should update again later today or tomorrow, though I won't promise anything. Thanks for sticking with me even though I'm horrible at updating. Love you all!**

**Thanks for the reviews :)**

******PeaceLoveCountryMusic**

**Jenn**


	11. Trouble

**Princesses Don't Perspire - Ch. 12, Trouble**

**abaster983: I'm glad you loved the chapter considering how short it was. I'm updating as soon as I can! Thanks for the review.**

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited/alerted this story! :D**

**Enjoy - Jenn**

* * *

**Rosalyn POV:**

After Nathaniel and I convince Prince Andrew to walk behind us, the journey becomes much easier to handle and surprisingly more fun. Prince Andrew is past stepping on my nerves and is more jumping up and down repeatedly all over them, so a break from his incessant bragging is welcome. Nathaniel and I chat lightly as I lead the way, glancing at the necklace for assistance. Every once and awhile I have to change direction slightly because the arrow will spin suddenly.

I had always wanted an adventure and excitement my whole life, but now that I have both, I suppose I miss home. Parts of the journey are fun or interesting but all I can think about is how worried my father and how angry the Queen must be. A part of me adores the thrilling freshness of this trip and the other piece longs to return to my warm bed and perfected meals.

I ignore my longing for peace and listen intently to Nathaniel's stories. Then Prince Andrew decides to interrupt one of Nathaniel's stories that I'm laughing at, with an announcement.

"Nothing threatening to your life has appeared yet, Princess." I turn to face him. I attempt to hide my annoyance with a smile and a,  
"That's good." Honestly, it is quite unnecessary for Prince Andrew to inform me of such a thing, I would have noticed if I had been under attack. Nathaniel laughs at me and whispers in my ear.

"No, really? I thought that we'd been attacked a million times just neither of us had realized." I giggle at his sarcasm but shake my head too. As funny and true as his statement rings, I do need to rein in the rudeness from becoming too much.

"He's just trying to be helpful." I defend Prince Andrew because even though he is a large annoyance, I still believe that no one should be made fun of if they can't help being who they are. Although I feel as if Prince Andrew should be able to help who he is a little, he's just so pompous and rude. Of course, people can't help the way they are raised to be and my guess is Prince Andrew was raised to be self-involved and selfish, he probably was a spoiled child who got whatever he wanted. Nathaniel rolls his eyes at me causing me to frown. Our earlier niceties seem to slip away with that one expression.

"You don't have to protect everyone." He informs me bluntly.

"Pardon?" I ask incredulously.

"You're so nice to everyone and if anyone says something mean you immediately defend them, even when they don't deserve it." Prince Nathaniel explains. I know he's correct which is what causes me to become so angry, he states it all like it's a bad thing. Being polite is never a bad thing and that is exactly how I have been raised to be.  
"I don't see a problem in being nice to people." I supply in my own defense.

"I wasn't saying that." Prince Nathaniel says harshly. I scowl at him and begin to walk faster, not wanting to hear anything more he has to say. If all he has to say is rude then I won't be subjected to listening to it. He speeds up to continue strolling beside me. "I just meant, don't you ever get tired of it all, being nice to everyone all the time?" I slow my pace down again. Maybe he hadn't been trying to be entirely mean.

I want to tell him that yes I do get exhausted of being pleasant towards everyone, but I still do it because it's the right thing to do. And yeah, I want to yell and be rude sometimes, but just because you want to do something doesn't mean you should. Everyone deserves kindness even if they haven't earned it because kindness given is kindness returned. I open my mouth to tell him something along those lines but I'm interrupted by a loud, echoing, creepy voice.

"Well, what do we have here?" My eyes widen, I recognize that voice. That voice is trouble.

* * *

**Yay, two chapters in one day! **

**Thanks for the reviews :)**

******PeaceLoveLukeBryan**

**Jenn**


	12. Sweet Ocean Breeze

_**Princesses Don't Perspire - Ch. 12, Sweet Ocean Breeze**_

**reader226: thank you for the review, sorry I took forever to update. **

**Guest 1: Sorry I took so long to update! Thanks for your review**

**animechick9000: me like you for your review.**

**RandomAngel123: You find out who the voice is finally!**

**CammieSarah51: Thank you!**

**Pokemonchen: THE VOICE IS VERY BAD. YOU SHALL FIND OUT BELOW!**

**c.a.s. 1404: He's not the brightest light bulb.**

**Be Rose: Thank you!**

**abster983: oops.. better late than never?**

**ZenaraTheDragon: That's kind of the point, Rosalyn is a bit of a pushover but Nathaniel dont take sh*t from anyone lol**

**ladyAlyafaelyn: I love that phrase "chinese firedrill with their heads" - it made me chuckle. **

**McKenzie Vallir: your review reminded me to hurry up and update. I finally stopped being lazy after reading your nice long and sweet review. Thank you! Also I think that Rosalyn's fault is that she never stands up for herself, she sort of let's people be rude to her and walk over her. **

**Thank you to So this is real life, Ice Sorceress, animechick9000, CappuccinoLover001, Sydnexdey, reader2266, bluemonster090, CammieSarah51, WolfWarrior Beatlesfan Hippie, McKenzie Vallir, Randall Boggs, and ****ladyAlyafaelyn** for favorited/alerted this story! :D

**Enjoy - Jenn**

* * *

**Rosalyn POV:**

The cold cool voice comes from the wizard we had met earlier, Anthony. He looks much scarier now, his voice reverberates across the clearing, it bounces off of trees and comes straight back at us.

"What do you want?" Prince Nathaniel demands in suspicion. I again find myself having to intercede and be polite. What is it about men that prevents them from being kind to one another?

"Anthony, it is a pleasure to see you again but it is strange running into you like this." Mistrust tints my voice slightly, which I hope he won't notice. Luckily he doesn't seem to perceive it at all. Instead he grins widely, rather evilly. Any pretenses he'd put on earlier of being kind and caring now completely disappeared.

"I did a little research on all you fou-" He stops and glances around, searching for Prince Gregory. "You three." He corrects himself.

"And?" Nathaniel sounds unimpressed and raises one eyebrow in disinterest.

"And it seems the Princess here is looking for a husband." My eyes widen slightly and slowly, cautiously I respond.

"So?" Anthony cackles.

"So?" He mimics my voice, high and squeaky. "So I'd love to be a king." He grins cruelly. My mind goes blank. I have no clue what to do. What should one do when an evil wizard wants to marry them for power?

"No way! You aren't even royalty. The princess would never chose you. You are not nearly as noble or handsome or-"

"Silence boy!" Anthony's voice thunders over Prince Andrew's braggings. Prince Andrew takes a few frightened steps backwards. The forest was shaking with Anthony's yell. Panic begins to overwhelm me, how can I fight off a powerful wizard? My mind spins with panic, causing me to stand frozen.

"You'll have to go through me to get to her. " I glance up in shock to see Nathaniel calmly position himself in front of me. His face reveals no fear and his shoulders are stiff. Anthony cackles.

"That won't be hard boy." With a wave of his hand I feel the ground begin to shake again. In fright I grasp at Nathaniel's shoulder tightly. The world swirls around us, the ground dropping and swallowing us. We are descending. I scream. Loudly. Everything is black and spinning. I squeeze my eyes shut tight in fear. Finally the falling sensation stops abruptly as my back and butt slam into the ground, my head is cushioned softly by something.

"Ouch!" I cry out. Beside me I hear a groan.

"Ge-off." I hear the moan slightly from under me. I quickly jump to my feet away from the moving body that I had half landed on moments before. I grasp my head in pain as the world seems to tip before me, black dots fill my vision. I shouldn't have stood so quickly.

"Are you okay?" The voice speaks again, actual words this time. First I steady myself against the scratchy wall to my right and then glance at the person I'd landed on. Relief cocoons me entirely when I register that it is Nathaniel slowly rising to his feet. I sprint forward, momentarily forgetting that I am dizzy and give him a full force hug. Nathaniel, who had only just stood up himself tips over and brings me to the ground with him.

"Oomph." He winces in pain.

"Sorry!" I stand quickly and dust myself off, I can feel heat slowly rising to my face. Princesses do not behave this way. I hear the Queen's voice again.

_'Princesses do not run, leap or hug random men Rosalynn'_

"It's fine." Nathaniel stands slowly to his feet. He looks as if he is going to topple over at any moment, I offer a hand to help steady him. "Thank you." He gladly accepts, leaning against my shoulders instead and rather heavily. I almost stagger from his unexpected weight, my strength having not fully returned yet either.

"Are you okay?" He reiterates with concern coloring his voice .

"It seems I should be asking you that." I glance at his arm across my shoulders. He grunts and begins to move his arm away. My shoulders feel cold where his arm no longer rests. However as soon as he attempts to take a step his arm returns quickly. This prevents him from pitching forward on to the ground. I grab at him in worry, helping hold him upright.

"Are you alright?" My voice reflects concern especially in the word 'you'. I await his answer nervously. What if he can't walk? I am not strong enough to carry him and protect us and... and do who knows what else we might need to do. He doesn't give a satisfying answer, instead he switches the subjects from himself and successfully distracts me with a question.

"Where are we?" For the first time I glance around at our surroundings. We appear to be in a dark cave of some sort. Stalactites protrude from the ceiling, dripping brown water droplets that fall and splash to the ground, the walls are built harshly, random brown rocks jut from the surface and point out dangerously. Only one exit exists, a black hole that is nearly impossible to see deep into. My eyes blink trying to get past the darkness. I shrug in confusion.

"A cave?" I suggest. Nathaniel nods,

"Thanks, I figured that out for myself." I frown at his mocking tone. I turn my face away in anger, remembering that I was still upset with him from earlier.

"You asked." I mutter in defense. Prince Nathaniel chuckles loudly, the pretty sound dancing through the cave and echoing down the small black opening.

"I'm kidding with you, no need to take things so personally." I glance at his face and see the sparkle in his eyes, a smile twitches at my lips. His grin widens.

"There you go." He chucks me softly under the chin. "Now why do you suppose we ended up here but Prince Annoying didn't?" I frown at him slightly. His question is a good one. After thinking for some time the answer jumps out at me and does a little jig in front of my eyes.

"When he cast the spell I think it was only meant for you-" I start and he cuts me off in confusion.

"Why are you here then?"

"I grabbed on to you when the ground started to shake." I explain my eyes light up in understanding. "It must've been an accident and he's probably very angry by now." Nathaniel nods slowly at my logic.

"Well what do you suppose we do now?" I stare at the black exit and gulp.

"I suppose we explore?" My voice is shaky and unsure.

"I suppose so." Together we shuffle toward the dark and damp blackness. Nathaniel continues to lean on me heavily. Limping and wincing when putting weight on his left foot. I glance at his foot and then at his face. His expression is a full on grimace. His foot must've caught the weight of his fall when we had landed. He notices my examination and he straightens slightly, his face becomes a controlled and smooth mask.

"You don't have to act tough all the time." I whisper to him. He turned his face towards mine slightly.

"Oh?" His voice sounds teasing and cool again. I sigh.

"There is no need for you to pretend you don't feel things. Emotions are good, whether they are happy or sad or angry, it's good to feel." Nathaniel stares at me for a moment.

"Alright, my ankle hurts a whole bloody lot." He opens up slightly. I almost smile at the phrasing but then remember he's in pain.

"I'm sorry. Maybe we could try splinting it or something?" I suggest. He shrugs.

"It's probably just twisted. It'll feel better soon." I agree without much conviction and continue walking forward. He hobbles beside me for awhile in the dark, his panting growing louder and echoing through the dankness. My eyes had mostly adjusted to the dark surroundings but it was still nearly impossible to see anything. A couple times either Nathaniel or myself would bump into a wall or step in a small ditch in the ground. Both of us had discovered that it was safer to shuffle our feet slowly across the floor and keep one hand against the cold cavern walls.

"Let's take a break, sit down for a while." I suggest fretfully a few moments later. Nathaniel's breathing sounds more pained and he's been slowing down with each couple shuffled steps.

"I'm fine." He breathes out sharply.

"I'm tired." I say stubbornly. Nathaniel sighs and consents to sit for a couple of minutes on the uncomfortable ground. The silence between us feels louder and bigger than Nathaniel's pain had been moments earlier.

"So..." I break the silence with a small awkward word. I plunge further into the awkwardness. "Tell me about yourself?" I truly am interested to learn more about Nathaniel. He still seemed so mysterious, I knew practically nothing about him.

"There isn't' much to tell." His wall is still up and he continues to block everyone out with cold short answers and sarcasm.

"Fine." I start but before he can become satisfied I continue, "I'll talk about myself then." I hear him grumble quietly.

"I love the ocean." I continue. "The cool breeze from the sea, the smell. It's perfect and I miss it so much. The woods smell wrong."

"Smell wong?" At first I think he might be teasing me again but it seems he's genuinely interested. I nod. "Everything smells like dirt or animals here. Home smells like salt and like sweet... wind?" I can't think of a better way of explaining it but he doesn't request a stronger description so I proceed speaking. After talking for what must be at least ten minutes Nathaniel stops responding and his breathing slows. I scoot closer and peer at Nathaniel's closed eyes and even rising chest. I smile, he fell asleep.

I'm glad he is going to rest, he definitely needs to. I lean back against the wall close to Nathaniel, listening to dripping water and the echoing quiet around us. Slowly my eyes flutter shut and my head drops, falling on something warm and comfortable. Everything begin to drift away and slow bright dreams engulf me.

* * *

**Small Bonus Nathaniel POV:**

Rosalyn's voice weaves beautiful pictures of her home. The words vivid and excited. My eyes close in hope to more thoroughly imagine the pictures she paints. Her voice is lulling and no matter how hard I try to grasp at her words and stay awake it becomes too difficult. Sleep clutches at me and drags me down and away from Rosalyn's lovely stories. A peaceful darkness floods my brain and drowns Rosalyn's words entirely.

The dark doesn't last long though. Color commences painting through my mind. Aqua waves crash against carmel sand, and a microscopic boat rocks in the distance. A small laugh dances and twirls on the sea breeze, drifting to me. I spin around and Rosalyn stands in a white, flowy dress. She grins at me and grabs my hand. I pull her into a messy but delightful dance. We twirl together our feet squishing in the sand and splashing in the water. A large grin pulls at my lips. I inhale the sweet smell of the breeze. Perfect.

* * *

**I added that little extra Nathaniel POV as a sort of sorry for taking so long, also because I usually do every other is Rosalyn but this chapter just felt more Rosalyn POV for me and I wanted to give you a little taste of Nathaniel POV until I update again. (which will hopefully be soon) Thanks for being patient and still following this story.**

**I apologize for how long this took me to update! If you like this story please check out my other ones. At the moment I'm also writing one called "The Thief Of Words", I think I like that one much more than this one, don't worry I'll continue to write this one too! **

**Thanks for the reviews :)**

**(PLEASE GIVE ME MORE, this was nearly 2,000 words!)**

******PeaceLoveSummer**

**Jenn**


	13. Cave Cofessions

_**Princesses Don't Perspire - Ch. 13, Cave Confessions**_

**Guest 1: You have not assumed wrong Rosalyn did indeed fall asleep on his shoulder! Ah the fluff!**

**Guest 2: I have ****written more and hope you like it too!**

**Victoria: Thank you! Here is a new update. **

**CammieSarah51: Thank you, hope you'll like this chapter too.**

**McKenzie Vallir: I love your humor! I hope I haven't caused your death from making you hold your breath real long, do you have good lungs? I feel like I can sometimes be a pushover as well. (Also want to say thank you for the very sweet review you left on my other story, it made me smile)**

**Be Rose: I agree, Rosalyn-Nathaniel bonding time is something to look forward too. Thank you for the review! (And thank you for the pms as always!)**

**RandomAngel123: Thank you! I like you! **

**Pokemonchen: Perhaps I'll let you know what happens between the other prince and the wizard. **

**Thank you to McKenzie Vallir, JadeZinniaMarchetta, jeccabelle, zebragirl5, bmdunn3, Auroretta and rojoko7 for favorited/alerted this story! :D**

**Enjoy - Jenn**

* * *

Short Prince Andrew POV:

The ground shakes and Princess Rosalyn stumbles into the other Prince then a puff of smoke engulfs them. When the steam dissipates neither of them are there. I am entirely alone with a crazed wizard.

"What have you done to the Princess?" My rage is strong but short lived as the wizard turns his hot sparking eyes on me and yells back.

"It wasn't supposed to get her!" I take a careful step back. The wizard pants heavily and his mouth appears to be frothing. "Two people can change the spell's directions completely, one person was meant to be sent to the middle of the ocean but for two people it will get them half as far. They could be anywhere!" He paces back and forth rapidly, his thoughts spewing out of his mouth in high pitched screams. Slowly I step away from the evil man, wanting to distance myself from the sinister scene.

"Where do you think your going?" The wizard screeches after me.

"Home?" The word is barely forced from my lips before the wizard is shouting over me.

"No you don't, you'll help me find them or I'll kill you." Although I doubt the wizard's spell skills the way his eyes are blazing are enough to convince me that his words ring true. My life being the most important thing to me, I quickly stop moving.

"What do you want me to do?" My eyes squint in suspicion and I cringe in distaste just thinking of the work he might force upon me.

Nathaniel's POV:

I awake slowly, darkness meets my eyes. For a moment I think perhaps my eyes are still closed, but then I remember where I am. The chill of the air and dank smell steal my previous happy dreams from me. Warmth radiates on the right side of my body, specifically my shoulder. I look down to see Rosalyn's head resting against me, her eyes are shut tightly and small breaths escape her mostly closed pink lips. Her beauty shines even in the dark of the cavern.

I have known many princesses with similar beauty to Rosalyn, but never have any of them had even the slightest sliver of intuition that Rosalyn seems gifted with. I allow her to sleep for a few more minutes, knowing she must be exhausted. After all, she was practically carrying both of our weights when walking and I know I'm no light load.

Slowly I move my ankle. Pain throbs when I flex it, but other than that it appears to be better. I glance around at our surroundings and find nothing helpful. The time is impossible to decipher as no light appears to slip in through any cracks in the cave ceilings or walls. Whether it is day or night we should continue moving again soon.

I shake Rosalyn slightly and her eyes flutter open. Clear crystal blue orbs shine at me with confusion. After blinking a couple more times Rosalyn remembers where we are and quickly scoots further from me, her cheeks turn pink.

"We should keep moving." I stand slowly, using the wall to help balance myself. Her face reflects concern and her hands flutter near me, as if ready to catch me. "I'm fine."

"Okay." She speaks softly. Her hands still clutch at my arm and assist me in leaning against her again. I find I don't mind much, she's soft and warm and my foot still throbs if too much weight is placed on it.

The two of us move awkwardly through the cave, this time slightly smoother than the last. Rosalyn grabs at the necklace around her neck nervously playing with it. The necklace! In all the craziness of being sent to a cave we had forgotten about the finding spell.

"Rosalyn the necklace! The spell!" I practically shout in my excitement, causing Princess Rosalyn to jump slightly. My words sink in and a huge smile engulfs her lovely face.

"How could we forget?" She exclaims, practically jumping from excitement now. Her fingers hold the gem closer to her face. "Oh, it's difficult to see the way it's pointing!" I am instantly confused, since I don't know how the necklace works.

"Pointing?" I ask.

"A little arrow on the gem points in the right direction, however it's so dark in here."

"Here." I take the gem and hold it in front of her face and outwards slightly, that way her shadow won't create darkness around it.

"We want to keep going that way and slightly left?" Her face is scrunched up in thought and it causes me to smile. "What?" Her eyes meet mine and a slight blush colors her face.

"Uh, nothing." I mumble. "Let's just get going." She nods in agreement quickly. I'm glad she drops the subject and doesn't question my staring more.

We traipse on for what seems like hours. Rosalyn points out the direction of where to turn before we have to. Our feet are growing tired and dragging more the longer we walk. Rosalyn's eyes begin slowly closing and I decide we should stop.

"Let's take a break?" I suggest to her. Instantly her eyes widen in worry.

"Why, are you okay? Is it your ankle?" A small smile creeps onto my lips.

"I'm fine." I wave her worries away.

"We don't need to stop then. I'm fine." She claims through an abnormally large yawn. I let out a loud breath of air realizing the only way we are going to stop is if I tell her that my ankle hurts.

"Alright, my ankle is a little sore." I grunt out, her eyes widen again.

"Sit." She orders and attempts to help me down. I roll my eyes at her fretting, but oblige.

"Thanks." Rosalyn grins sweetly and places herself in front of me.

"Nathaniel," She starts to speak but I interrupt without thinking.

"Call me Nathan, Nathaniel is long and formal." I explain. I'd never told anyone to call me Nathan before, I'd always wished I could, but never had I actually done it.

"Sure." Her voice is soft and small. "You can shorten my name if you'd like too. I won't mind."

"Okay Rosie, what did you want to tell me." Rosalyn's eyes light up at the nickname, giving me the permission to call her that. I'm not sure if she meant call her Rose, Rosie or Lyn. All of those are her name shortened but Rosie is cute. It fits her perfectly.

"I was just- well... do you miss home?" Her previous smile is replaced by sad blue eyes and small frowning lips. I think about her question, wanting to give an appropriate answer.

"I suppose, home isn't really much of a home for me though." I respond slowly. "The palace I live in is large but not homey. It's so huge that it's more intimidating." I admit to her with a shrug.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pressed." Rosie's voice is soft and ashamed.

"Why do you always do that?" Her eyes snap up to meet with mine. Her confusion raiates off of her, causing me to realize she doesn't understand what I am talking about. "Apologize, I mean?" Her eyes evaluate me, scrutinizing the significance in my words.

"Sometimes I do things that aren't exactly... proper." Her nose scrunches at the word proper and I grin slowly.

"So what?" Her face is one of shock at those words.

"So it's not-" I speak before she can finish her feeble sentence.

"Proper. I get it, but who cares. Be yourself, I like that more than proper." I don't intend to say the words so vehemently, but I do believe them. Rosie's mouth hangs open before it becomes a beaming smiles.

"Yeah, I like me better that way too, however my mother... she's another story altogether." That's when everything I knew about Princess Rosalyn pieced itself together. The reason she was so incredibly kind, patient, and proper. Her mother has probably forced her to be like all those other princess' her whole life, yet still Rosalyn can't help but let herself shine through.

"Tell your mother to worry about herself." I say simply. Rosie giggles and then yawns, her hand quickly covering her mouth politely. "We should get some sleep." I suggest. Rosie nods and scootches beside me, her head leans on my shoulder and she whispers a small,

"G'night." I glance at her as much as I can and see her eyes already shut, her breath already slowing.

"Good night." I whisper back.

* * *

**I apologize for how long this took me to update! If you like this story please check out my other ones. At the moment I'm also writing one called "The Thief Of Words", I think I like that one much more than this one, don't worry I'll continue to write this one too!**

**Thanks for the reviews, I hope you will reward me with more!**

******PeaceLoveWaves**

**Jenn**


End file.
